The present invention is with respect to a sport shoe having a sole with studs, each stud having a root part taken up in a round pocket in the sole, the pocket having an edge with inward locking parts for overlapping locking parts on the stud so that the stud may be fixed in position by turning it in relation to the sole.
Such a way of fixing studs has been used in the past, see German Offenlegungsschrift specification No. 2,543,268, in which the stud has outward locking parts with a bayonet-joint function at its back end so that it may be kept in position in a separate box-like structure bedded in the sole of the shoe and having grooves into which the locking parts may be screwed to give the bayonet-joint function. The stud has a guide cylinder running fittingly through a guide space in the box in the shoe sole. The guide cylinder and the locking parts are, in this case, used in place of otherwise normally used threaded pins on studs which are simply screwed into the sole, and the female thread of an otherwise normally used box-like structure or sleeve in the sole has its place taken by the smooth guide space and its grooves for the locking parts at its one end. For being able to take up strong bending or tilting forces acting on the stud and the box in the sole, the box and the parts of the stud noted have to be made of high-strength material, this somewhat increasing the weight of the sport shoe. On the other hand, the parts of the stud sticking out of the sole have to be strongly connected with the guide cylinder so that, when such parts become worn, the complete stud has to be changed for a new one. Furthermore, such studs are likely to become twisted so that the outer form of the stud has been made small, that is to say small in diameter, and the studs have to be made smooth so that such studs will be limited to a design like that of spikes.